


despair

by wulgarnie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Despair, M/M, Murder, NSFW
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29902158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wulgarnie/pseuds/wulgarnie
Summary: Gdzie ciało Chanyeola wciąż nie zostało odnalezione, a Baekhyun rozpacza wciąż wierząc, że jego ukochany jednak żyje.march 7, 2021oneshot;park chanyeol x byun baekhyun
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol





	despair

**Author's Note:**

> napisane w dwadzieścia minut pod wpływem chwili, dlatego takie krótkie.  
> być może kiedyś będzie kontynuowane, nie obiecuję.

* * *

  


—On nie chciałby widzieć cię takiego.   


To prawda. Nie chciał.

A mimo tego, widział. Widział Baekhyuna, który powoli staczał się na dno, wlewając do swojego ciała coraz to większą ilość wysokoprocentowego alkoholu. 

W głowie wciąż słyszał charakterystyczne dla pociągów postukiwanie szyn, nawołujących konduktorów i głosy szczęśliwych ludzi, udających się na ferie zimowe do swoich rodzin. Wszędzie rozbrzmiewające nawoływania czy głośna, urwana muzyka i pijackie śpiewy. Czuł także zapach dymu papierosowego i nieodczuwalny dla przechodniów odór krwi. 

Jednak nic nie zamaskowywało dźwięków rozpaczającego Baekhyuna, skulonego na podłodze w łazience, we wciąż w eleganckim garniturze, przytulającego się do swojej matki. 

Odepchnął się od ziemi i stając już zaczął głośno dyszeć, nie mogąc się uspokoić. O mało co nie upadł, musiał się podeprzeć o umieszczoną za nim umywalkę, i chwiejąc się wykrzyczał słowa, które wprawiły jego matkę w stan zaskoczenia; — Nie chciałby?! — wykrzyczał. — On nie chce. Dlaczego wciąż mówisz o nim jakby nie żył?!  


Ponieważ to była prawda. Chanyeol był martwy, a jego nagie ciało leżało zakopane pod śniegiem za miastem, sztywne, brudne i zakrwawione. Jak dotąd wciąż nieodnalezione. 

— Proszę... — zaczęła kobieta, ale Baekhyun jej przerwał szybkim machnięciem dłonią.   


— Trumna była pusta. Widziałem. — wycharczał, a jego głos załamał się kiedy wypowiadał ostatnie słowo. — Dlaczego to zrobiliście? Przecież wciąż jest szansa na to, że Chanyeol jednak żyje.   


Nie ma żadnej szansy — pomyślał, kiedy popatrzył na swoje wpół przeźroczyste, podziurawione od noża ciało, niewidoczne dla ludzkich oczu. 

  


  


**Author's Note:**

> btw mój debiut :D  
> wattpad; xvwinko


End file.
